


I'm holding on to you

by loudippedincaramel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudippedincaramel/pseuds/loudippedincaramel
Summary: Zayn and Harry are soulmates in college. It's all a bunch of fluff with some side Lilo and Niall the Library Assistant.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PigSlay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/gifts).



> Hope you don't hate this! Ha! I know it's not exactly what you asked for but hopefully the fluff will more than make up for it :)
> 
> Title from Soulmate by Josh Turner cause why the hell not.

“Ugh, this class is such a drag.” Zayn plops down in the seat next to Harry, quietly and effortlessly getting his books out to set on the table.

“Hi, Zayn!” Niall practically yells across the library, earning a dirty look from several students and a very stern reprimand from the librarian. Niall just shrugs it off and waves, smiling so bright Harry can’t help but smile back. Honestly, it’s a miracle they’ve even let Niall stay as an assistant in the library for as much as he gets told to shut up.

Zayn smiles and waves back, getting out his pens. 

“Hi, Zayn.” Harry repeats, much quieter and library appropriate than Niall. He turns to the actual page they need in the book instead of rifling through pages like he had been.

“Hi, Harry. Ready to get started on this shit show?” Harry groans and thumps his head on the book, choosing to hide in his hair instead of pushing it back.

“Nooo.” Harry groans. “Why on earth did I think this course would be easy? I hate you for suggesting it.”

Zayn laughs at him, prompting Harry to remove his face from the book and glare at him. The effect is mostly ruined by the way his hair falls in front of his face making him look more like an agitated puppy with hair so long it hangs in his face. Which. Is basically him right now but he’s ignoring that fact.

“Don’t look at me like that. I said it was required for my major and that it sucked that I didn’t know anyone. You’re the one who volunteered to take the class with me.”

Harry groans again and smacks his head on the book a few more times for good measure. “Fiiinnee. You wanna start reading?”

Zayn rolls his eyes and starts quietly reading, his voice soothing as he starts the chapter, knowing full well he’ll lose Harry.  [ “ The Renaissance was a period in European history. It began in the 1300s, during the late Middle Ages..” ](https://www.britannica.com/event/Renaissance)

By the time Zayn is halfway through the second page, Harry has completely zoned out. He’s working on his third terrible doodle of something that is supposed to resemble a horse when Zayn slaps his notebook and makes Harry jump, part of the horse’s head becoming a straight, jerky line across the page.

“Jesus, what the hell, man?” Zayn is giving him a very unimpressed look, complete with grumpy eyes and lips pressed thin.

“And you wonder why you never get anything done. Or struggle to pass the tests.”

“That’s why I have you, babe. Know you’ll take care of me.” Harry gives Zayn his best smile, mentally pumping his fist when Zayn just shakes his head and smiles.

“Okay, for real now. Do I need to just read the chapter and give you the highlights?”

“That’s why you’re my favorite.” Zayn, once again paying no mind to Harry’s pride, just rolls his eyes again and tells him to shut up. He soothes the ache by reaching over and squeezing his hand, leaving it there while he continues reading.

Harry takes the time to appropriately zone out, happy to just sit and stare off into space while Zayn does all the hard work. Normally, it’s Harry studying and helping out Zayn or even both of them studying together and helping each other but for this class, Harry just can’t get into it. 

So, yeah, maybe he should have thought that Art History would have more History than Art but it’s too late now and he’d feel bad for ditching Zayn. Also, he likes having the other man explain things to him. His voice is so soothing to listen too, Harry can’t help but feel peaceful and zone out, letting Zayn deep, rich voice relax him.

Zayn has pretty much been glued to Harry’s hip, and vice versa, since they met freshman year  of college. They didn’t have a whole lot of classes together but they often found themselves holed up in the library at the same time, often times sharing a table because of the immense amount of other students (mostly upperclassmen) who were also trying to study. 

They didn’t talk at all for the first week, until Harry had had enough of Zayn just sitting there, looking all serious and like he was about to be, literally, absorbed into the book from staring at it so hard. Harry managed to make some dumb joke about it and Zayn almost didn’t catch it. He did though and after a couple of shocked seconds, he even graced Harry with a laugh. 

That very first laugh had Harry falling head over heels and desperate to hear it more. 

They’re friends, of course, never really been much  more than that but the following weeks just proved to Harry that this was it. This is what he had been waiting for his entire life, what adults told stories of in his childhood.

Zayn was his soulmate. 

It wasn’t quite romantic, like most people assumed or even aimed for with their own soulmate, but it was (sometimes) more than platonic. All Harry knew is that he wanted Zayn in his life in one way or another every day for the rest of his life. Or, well, as often as Zayn could handle him. 

Which, luckily, turned out to be most every day.

“Okay, so.” Harry snaps out of his daze, ready to actually try to focus this time. Zayn quietly and patiently (he’s always so patient with Harry, his heart can’t help but flutter) explains the text, even going so far as to try and make it sound less boring.

By the time they’re done with their studying for the moment, Harry is about ready to take a nap. Not that he’s able to, what with having another class in thirty minutes, but the thought is nice.

“Wanna meet up for coffee after class?” Harry can’t help but smile. He wasn’t going to say anything but, as always, Zayn is on the dot with excellent suggestions.

“Of course, meet here?” Zayn nods and Harry smiles, leaning forward to kiss him on the side of the mouth. “Thanks, babe. See you after class!” He turns and jogs off, suddenly feeling an extra pep in his step. His next class might not be the best, mostly because Zayn isn’t in there, but it’s still one that he’s a bit more excited about.

Thankfully it’s a review day and Harry actually understands what’s going on for a change so the class flies by. The professor dismisses the class and Harry gives a small smile for his notebook, pride in his chest at the pages full of notes. He might bomb Art History but he is going to kick  _ ass _ at Sociology. Fuck. Yes.

Zayn is, of course, waiting for him just where he said he would be and Harry can’t help but run up to him and wrap him in a hug.

“Oh, hey there. All good?” Harry nods and kisses his neck, squeezing tighter and picking Zayn up until his toes drag the ground, swinging him back and forth.

“So good! God, I am going to  _ ace _ this fucking midterm.” Harry’s face is coming close to hurting with how wide he’s smiling but he’s not going to stop. “Coffee now, please?”

Zayn wraps an arm around his waist, guiding him down the sidewalk to the coffee shop. Harry leans on him a bit, still on a high from feeling good and being wrapped up in Zayn. He tries not to be too creepy as he inhales, the wind pushing the scent of leather and a faint bit of old smoke his way. 

It’s also a bit cold, so Harry takes the opportunity to lean that much closer, happy that Zayn just readjusts his arm so it’s more comfortable.

Louis and Liam are waiting for them in the coffee shop, greeting them when they walk in. Well, not waiting  _ for them _ but they’re here as often as Zayn and Harry occupy the library and there’s always an open invitation to their group, so. They were totally waiting on the two of them.

Harry heads to the counter to get them a drink while Zayn goes over to join them. 

Seeing Louis and Liam always makes Harry more into sweet stuff. Not saying that they’re disgustingly sweet in how they act, because they generally don’t but. Yeah, sometimes they’re disgustingly sweet so Harry ends up ordering himself a hot chocolate and gets Zayn a tea instead of coffee. Not near as bitter.

“Thanks, love.” Zayn just scoots over closer in the booth so there’s more room for Harry. Mostly unnecessary as Harry sits close enough to press their thighs together.

Proving Harry right, Louis and Liam both have smiles on their faces, shoulders pressed together and are, quite obviously, playing footsie under the table. Or they’re just taking turns kicking each other. Both options are just as likely. 

“Sooooo,” Louis starts, dragging it out and punctuating it with a kick that will either miss or really hurt Liam. Turns out he misses and there’s a loud ‘thump’ that can be heard over the soft chatter of the shop. “How was class today? Did you fall asleep again?”

“My  _ god _ !” Harry cries, burying his face in his hands. “It was  _ one time _ and I had just pulled an all nighter!”

The table laughs at him. Sure it’s funny now but.

“Dude, you fell asleep during the test you were studying for!” Liam at least tries not to laugh as hard. Zayn and Louis on the other hand, well, they’re attracting looks with how hard they’re laughing. Harry can’t help but chuckle either. It was a pretty shit class.

Okay, so. That’s fair.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re a shithead?” Louis beams, leaning further into Liam and taking a sip of his tea.

“All the time. Now. We were discussing the merits of applying for internships this year versus next year. Or both.” Louis acts as if Liam isn’t beaming with pride while Louis talks. To be fair, he should more than get the right to brag. The fact that Louis started taking school seriously and is actually considering their options is one hundred percent down to Liam. 

“I feel like that’s obvious.” Zayn says. “Both.” 

“You would think so, yes. But most of the good internships go out to seniors, not juniors.”

Zayn rolls his eyes eerily similar to when he’s trying to explain something to Harry for the hundredth time. It’s a look that Harry knows well. One that says, ‘look, you should know this shit by now but I’m a good friend so I’ll explain it again’.

“Of course you’re not going to get a good internship. You’ll probably get the shittiest one out there.” Zayn ignores Louis’ attempt at protest, leaning bis elbows on the table. “But it will show that you tried and it will show that you’re willing to put yourself out there to work and to learn. Even if it is the lowest of the low you can get. You still tried.”

Louis doesn’t get a chance to respond. Harry gives up all pretenses and pulls Zayn in by the nape of his neck, pressing their lips together. As far as kisses go, it’s relatively chaste though still probably not appropriate for public. 

Harry pulls back after a few seconds, pressing their foreheads together and staring into Zayn’s eyes. “God I love it when you talk like that.” Zayn gives him a lazy smile and a quick peck on the mouth before turning back to Louis.

“You know. I had an argument, really, but I forgot it. So, guess I’ll be looking into internships this summer.” As if to prove a point, Louis leans over to give Liam a kiss. “Good talk, babe.”

With that, everything gets a little less serious and a little more fun and soon Zayn and Louis are talking about the most recent comics that came out while Liam and Harry chat about upcoming midterms. 

That’s probably Harry’s favorite part about Liam and Louis. They work great as a couple (which, thank god considering they’re soulmates) but they are also another half of whole to Zayn and Harry. Everyone gets along as well as everyone else and at no point does anyone ever feel left out.

Soon enough, Liam’s phone goes off and he has to go to class, leaving them with a parting wave and a kiss for Louis. Louis leaves a few minutes later, begging off to call his mum, leaving Zayn and Harry to fend for themselves.

“C’mon, babe. Let’s go back to our room.” They dump their trash on the way out, pulling their jackets tighter around them to block out the chill. Zayn even goes so far as to grab Harry’s hand and hold it while they walk, letting their arms swing lightly between them.

It’s not that they’re never affectionate in public, it’s just that they generally prefer not to be. As Zayn had told Harry before, “It’s not like it’s a secret. Everyone knows we’re together. For me, it’s enough just to have you there.”

Harry had agreed at the time and is more than happy to say that he still feels that way. It’s nice though, to know that if either of them want that extra affection, whether it’s a kiss or a hug or even holding hands, it won’t be rejected. It just makes Harry feel all warm inside and safe.

Zayn drags them into their room, shoving Harry against the wall as soon as they’re in. Harry barely gets a glimpse of the New York Skyline portrait hanging up before his vision is covered in Zayn. He closes his eyes and takes in the feel of Zayn’s lips against his, the rough scratch of beard against his skin.

Zayn clenches his fists into Harry’s shirt, pulling him closer.

“Not that I mind.” Harry just barely manages to get out, words all but smushed by Zayn’s mouth. “But what did I do?”

“You know what it was.” Ah. So, yeah. Zayn may not initiate kisses in public often but he  _ loves _ when Harry does it. Zayn kisses him once more, lingering and licking his lips when he pulls back. Harry has to suppress a giggle when Zayn buries his face in Harry’s neck, his stubble tickling the skin there.

“Please tell me we can go to bed. It’s been a long day.” Zayn presses a kiss on Harry’s neck, pulling back to look him in the eye. Harry checks the time, nearly groaning when he realizes it’s only just past five. 

Then he remembers. They’re adults. They can do whatever the fuck they want.

“Hell yeah. Let’s go the fuck to sleep.” Harry giggles, working to pull his sweater and jeans off. By the time Harry untangles his sweater, Zayn is already under the blankets, waiting for Harry to get in bed. He snuggles in, more than happily, sighing when he feels the warmth of Zayn’s back press against him.

“I love you, Zayn.” Harry smiles when Zayn presses a kiss to Harry’s neck. He more than a little asleep when he responds.

“Love you, too.”

***

“God, I’m so nervous.” 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.” Zayn gives Harry a brief hug, settling back in his own desk and pulling out some pencils. “Remember. All you need is to not fail. Doesn’t matter how good you do as long as it’s passing.”

“You know, that doesn’t make me feel much better. A little bit, but not much.” Zayn rolls his eyes, giving Harry’s hand a squeeze.

“Quit worrying so much, you’ll psych yourself out.” Just then the professor walks in and Harry starts chewing on his lip. God, he’s going to fail this and let Zayn down and-. “Babe, you’ll do fine. Trust me.”

The professor calls for attention then, explaining the details of the test and how long they’ll have. Harry’s leg starts bouncing as soon as the test is in front of him. A couple of deep breaths and he’s ready. 

Harry manages to get to the second page of the test before he starts panicking again. Zayn just subtly presses his leg against Harry’s, no sign above the desk that he’s paying attention to anything other than the test in front of him.

Right. Zayn believes he can do it. And Zayn isn’t one for telling people something just because they want to hear it. Harry included.

He takes another deep breath with his eyes closed and lets it all out in a steady stream. Already he can feel the panic ebbing away. Right. He’s going to kick the crap out of this test.

He looks back down at the question. It’s actually not that hard, he knows the answer even. He smiles and answers the question, finishing the test much calmer.

Zayn of course, finishes before him and Harry is happy to see him waiting by the class door after he’s turned in his test.

“Was it as bad as you were dreading?” Zayn teases. Harry answers him with a hug and a kiss, leaving his arms wrapped around his waist when he pulls back.

“I think I passed and it’s all thanks to you, babe.” Zayn smiles softly, guiding Harry down the hallway.

“You could've done it on your own.” Harry tries to protest but Zayn just squeezes his waist, cutting him off. “Seriously, babe. I'm proud of you.”

Harry is practically glowing for the rest of the day. Not just because he didn't let Zayn down but because he actually managed to pass. Not that it was a huge test or, honestly, relevant in any way, but he still managed to do it. It's a nice feeling, being proud of himself for doing something he didn't think he could do.

Everyone notices.

Niall picks up on the fact before Harry and Zayn even make it past the front desk in the library. He has a few, incorrect, assumptions about why Harry can't knock the smile off his face but he doesn't even care.

Louis and Liam have a few jokes of their own when they get to the coffee shop. They find out the real reason why he's so happy and Louis buys him a cookie to celebrate. Liam buys him another hot chocolate. 

The night goes just as well; Niall, Liam and Louis all come over for movie night. 

They celebrate the only way they know how. With beer, pizza and The Princess Bride. Harry's not quite sure when or how it happened but since they all started Uni three years ago, they always celebrate a job well done with the Princess Bride. 

Honestly, nobody is complaining.

It’s getting about that time if the year where the weather is perfect and midterms are looming. Zayn, Harry, Liam and Louis all take to studying outside in the courtyard instead of the usual library or coffee shop.

Of course, they still manage to go to the library at least once a week. Niall has insisted that he needs Zayn and Harry’s presence to keep him happy and it’s just not fair that the four of them get to lounge wherever when he’s stuck inside.

Nobody has the heart to tell Niall that he volunteered in the library and it’s completely his fault that he’s ‘stuck’ there.

He knows.

“Tell you what guys.” Niall is whispering, having finally guilted all four of them into visiting the library. “Once midterms are over, I'm buying us all a drink.”

“You know, we  _ can _ buy our own drinks, Niall.” Louis elbows Liam for opening his mouth, cutting on.

“Sounds great, Nialler.” Louis smiles, gently putting a hand over Liam’s mouth. “Don’t mind dear Liam here, we’re very happy for your generosity.” Liam shoves Louis’ hand off his mouth, laughing along with the others.

“Yeah, yeah, Lou. I know you’re just in it for the free booze.” Louis shrugs but Niall doesn’t care, just shrugging in return and turning his attention back to Harry and Zayn. “Please don’t leave me with this loser.”

“Of course, we’ll be there.” With that, Niall gives them all a high five, agreeing to figure out the details later. The librarian has been giving Niall a death glare the entire time he’s been talking and Harry is fairly certain Niall noticed immediately, electing to ignore her in favor of his friends. 

“Sweet! Later bitches, I’ve got some work to do.” Niall walks back over to the librarian then, grabbing a piece of paper from her and heading in the back to do whatever it is Niall actually does in the library.

“You think he actually works? Or just charms his way out of the real work?” Liam surprises everyone by saying what they’re thinking.

“You know,” Harry pretends to think about it. Well, maybe doesn’t pretend, he’s wondered as well. “I think he does real work when we’re not in here and that’s how he gets away with everything.”

Everyone mulls it over, apparently coming to the same conclusion. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” They all decide to go ahead and get a table together, Louis and Liam choosing to stay in the library for once. One week till midterms. Harry might actually die from stress. 

***

“You’re my favorite, Niall!” Harry practically screams the two feet in front of him. “Seriously, the best!”

Zayn elbows him in the side, laughing at Harry when he yelps in pain.

“Now you’re definitely my favorite!” Zayn, being the lovely person he is, laughs harder at Harry. 

They’re out at a bar, celebrating the end of midterms as promised. About an hour has passed since they’ve arrived and to say Harry was drunk, would be being generous. He was drunk three drinks ago. Now he just wants to dance.

“Zayn! Niall! Come dance with me!” Harry doesn’t give them the option to say no, just grabs ahold of them and drags them along. He finds Liam and Louis in the mess of bodies.

They make their own pathetic little circle of moving bodies, most of them too drunk to really count it as dancing. There’s laughs as they bump hips and cross arms and on one memorable occasion, Liam even got hit in the eye by one of Niall’s flailing elbows. 

He just laughed it off though, too drunk to care. Louis made a scene of kissing Liam all over the general area, trapping his face when Liam tried to get away. Harry and Zayn decide to give them a little space after that, backing up until the others are just barely in ear shot. 

The music doesn’t get any slower but things seem to calm down after that. Harry and Zayn manage to migrate back to a table after nearly being hit several times, deciding that maybe that’s their cue to stop. Probably for the best, Harry may not be ashamed of his dancing when he’s drunk but he’ll regret it once he sobers up. He always does.

“You know, I was thinking.” Zayn lets Harry finish drinking, reaching across the table and putting his hand on Harry’s. “We should live together next year.”

“We already do?” Technically, they’ve been living together for the last two years.

“I mean, off campus. Get a nice little house or something. Or just something cheap that’s close.” It might be the alcohol, but Harry feel his eyes start to water.

Zayn wants them to live together. Off campus. Call him crazy but that sounds a lot like “let’s start planning the rest of our lives together”.

“Uhm, Harry? You okay?” Zayn actually looks concerned and Harry starts laughing. “Honestly, I didn’t think it’d be that big of a deal.”

“It’s not!” Harry finally manages to get his shit together. He’s totally ready for this. “No big deal at all! Of course we can move in together!”

“Awesome. I was just thinking. If we’re going to be together for the next however long, we may as well do it now. You know? Why wait for what we’re already going to be doi-” Harry cuts Zayn off with a kiss, pulling them close together and trying to pour everything he can into the kiss. 

Sure, it’s sloppy cause he’s drunk but Zayn holds onto him that much tighter, tilts his head a little to make it more comfortable. Harry’s just getting to the part where he licks Zayn’s lips when Niall, Liam and Louis come over to their table and plop themselves in seats.

“Well, then. What’s all this?” Louis asks, a cheeky smile set firmly in place as he leans further into Liam. “Not that I’m complaining, we rarely get a show, but.”

Harry breaks away from Zayn, giggling. Pulling Zayn back in for another kiss against his smiling mouth.

“We,” Harry motions between the two of them as if no one else had any idea who he’d be talking about. “Will be moving in together! For real! Like, an actual house that we have to take care of!”

Harry can’t stop the ridiculous smile he’s got going on but honestly, it’s worth the ache in his jaw.

“That’s so cool!”

“Congratulations!”

“Well, it’s about damn time!”

All three of them talk at once, taking a look at each other and laughing.

“I think the next round is on me!” Niall disappears as if he hasn’t been buying most of the drinks anyways, coming back with some shots. “To the newlyweds! Good luck with a mortgage!”

Harry rolls his eyes, but turns to look at Zayn in shock when he squeezes Harry’s hand. It was a very pointed move and Harry can’t help the butterflies.

“No freakin way.” That would be Niall voicing what Harry’s too afraid to ask.

“Well, not yet.” That’s not a no. Harry could fly with the army of butterflies in his tummy. “But I was thinking about it. Sorry to ruin the surprise.”

Harry all but throws himself on Zayn again, picking up their snogging session right where they left off. Harry is two seconds away from straddling Zayn right there at the table. Zayn’s hands are on his hips, keeping him steady and pulling him closer at the same time. The boys wolf whistle from behind them but they both ignore them. 

Zayn wants to get married. Harry could ride this high all week. His hands come up to run through Zayn’s hair, pulling him closer and closer, unable to get enough of him. Zayn finally pushes him back, just enough to break their kiss.

“I’m going to assume that’s a good response.” Harry leans back in for a couple of chaste kisses, resting his forehead against Zayn’s and trying to steady his breathing.

“Fuck yes. Anytime.” They get a round of cheers for that, Harry trying to keep his dignity as he sits himself back beside Zayn. He snuggles up under the other man’s arm, leaning his head into his shoulder.

“To the newlyweds then! For real this time!” And right, none of them got to take their shots due to Harry’s little show. They all raise their glasses and take the shot, each of them making a funny face. 

“Well, I, for one, am happy for you guys.” Niall and Liam both agree with Louis. There’s smiles all around the table and Harry honestly couldn’t be happier.

“Thanks, guys.” Zayn squeezes Harry tighter, placing a kiss on Harry’s temple. 

“Me, too.” 

This. This has to be the highlight of his life. It feels like nothing will top this moment. 


End file.
